Pinestar's Courage
'Prologue' "I'm tired of this," complained a black she-cat loudly, her amber eyes like sparks against her dark pelt. "Be patient Amberflame," soothed Briarstar, running her tail lightly along the former medicine cat's back. She was probably the only one who could get away with doing so to the fiery she-cat. Had it been anyone else, Amberflame would have bitten their tail off. Now she just gave a half-hearted hiss. Just then, a sleek silver she-cat stepped out into the moonlight. Her eyes glowed an eerie sky blue, and they shone dazzlingly as she delivered the lines of the next prophecy, one that would supposedly save WaterClan. "When the earth trembles, and rivers flood with blood, the pine tree shall stand strong and tall. When water cools, courage shall rule over all." Briarstar's eyes widened. "All that, for one young cat?" "It'll be a lot to handle," the silver cat agreed. "But I have faith in this cat." Amberflame nodded skeptically. "If he fails, then no matter how many prophecies Ripplefur delivers, WaterClan is doomed." "It will take courage, more courage than any cat before him. But he will not fall. He will stand tall. I know it." 'Chapter One' "Pinekit! Pinekit!" Woodkit's mew, shrill with excitement, roused his brother out of sleep. Yawning luxirously, Pinekit scrambled to his paws and blinked in the early morning sunlight. Woodkit's green eyes glowed as he hopped around, behaving most childishly. "Have you forgotten what today is?" Memories flooded back to Pinekit, and a smile stretched across his face. "Our apprentice ceremony!" Without further ado, both kits went tearing out of the nursery like a pair of deranged furballs. Their mother, Pondshine, glanced up and smiled from where she was sharing tongues with her sister, Swallowflight. "You two ready for your ceremony?" "You bet!" Pinekit exclaimed. "It's about time!" He paraded about, then tripped over his brother's tail. "Woodkit tripped me!" "Did not-" Woodkit broke off as a cough rippled through his body. Instantly, Pondshine had her tail around her kit. "Take it easy dear," she soothed. "I'll take you to see Oliveleaf." Pinekit watched as they padded off. It seemed to him that Woodkit was always visiting the medicine cat for some reason or another: a thorn in his pad, a cough, a sniffle, breathing problems, a stomach ache, and so on. He had always been on the sickly side, and Pondshine had, as a result, been overprotective of him his whole life. It bothered Pinekit some, but he could understand it. Woodkit needed a little extra sometimes. "Pinekit!" The WaterClan deputy, Foxfire, was walking towards him, her red pelt seemingly ablaze with fire. "Excited?" she purred. "You bet!" he exclaimed. "Do you know who my mentor is?" She glanced up at the leader's den, a mischevious twinkle in her eyes. "As a matter of fact, I do." He waited, but she said no more, only gave him a quick nod and headed off to check with the dawn patrols. Glancing about, Pinekit heard a small voice pipe up from nearby him. "Pinekit, are you really leaving the nursery?" Looking down, he found himself gazing into two identical green gazes; Greenkit and Lilykit, the younger litter in the nursery. "Yeah," he smiled at them. "I'm going to be an apprentice." "Cool!" Greenkit squeaked. Just then, Branchstar's summons floated across the air, as the leader hopped onto the High Branch and stood waiting for the Clan to assemble. Pinekit gulped and ran over to join Woodkit and Pondshine. His mother was licking Woodkit's dark brown pelt frantically, though it was sleek and shiny as usual. Glaring at his own messy tabby fur, Pinekit gave it a few licks, but he couldn't get it to lie flat. "Mother-" "Shh," she said. "It's starting." "Okay." He faced forward, excitement bubbling in him like a spring. By the end of today, I'll be an apprentice! '' Branchstar cleared his throat, giving his brown fur an impatient lick. The Clan quieted. All eyes were either on the leader, or on Pinekit and Woodkit. His pelt prickled with nervousness and anticipation. "Today I have the wonderful task of making new apprentices," Branchstar said. "Woodkit, Pinekit, please step forward." Both brothers bounded up to the bottom of the tree, shoulder by shoulder. "Woodkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Woodpaw. Your mentor will be Swallowflight." "Yes!" Woodkit said, racing over to touch noses with his aunt. Pondshine's smile was pleased; she obviously liked this choice for her son. Pinekit gave his brother a congratulatory lick, then turned apprehensive eyes back to the High Branch. "Pinekit, till you recieve your warrior name, you will be called Pinepaw. Your mentor will be Foxfire. Foxfire, you are an excellent deputy, and you mentored Rushtail well too. I trust you shall do the same with Pinepaw." Pinepaw dashed to the dark ginger she-cat and bumped his nose to hers, heart pounding. ''I can't believe this! The WaterClan deputy is ''my ''mentor! "You knew I was your apprentice, didn't you?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear as the shouts of his Clanmates filled the air. "I asked for you especially," she said. He cocked his head. "Why?" Foxfire laughed. "Don't you like me as your mentor? Come on. We have a tour of the entire territory to complete." Flicking her tail, she raced out the thicket tunnel. Pinepaw followed hard on her paws, eager for his first day of apprentice training. "How was your training Woodpaw?" Pinepaw asked over a shrew they were sharing. His brother smiled thinly. "It was okay. I hurt my paw though, and we had to come back early." He forced a bright tone, but Pinepaw could see the disappointment in his eyes. Laying his tail across Woodpaw's flank, he said, "Don't worry. We have moons to train, together." "Yeah," Woodpaw said, managing a smile. "Thanks Pinepaw." Dipping his head, he took another bite of shrew, seemingly reenergized. Pinepaw let him finish the prey off, yawning and stretching out beside him. His muscles ached from trekking around WaterClan's territory all day. Who knew their land was so big? Still, his heart stirred with pride as he thought of all he had seen: the sparkling river, the lush forests, the clearings filled with greenery and abundant with prey. There was more to his Clan then he'd ever dreamed, and he couldn't wait to start hunting and fighting for his Clanmates. Yawning, he got up and stretched. "Well, I'm beat. Want to go find nests in the apprentice's den?" Woodpaw gulped. "Oh yeah. No more nursery." "No," Pinepaw agreed. "But this is an adventure too." "What do you think Rockpaw will say about us?" Woodpaw said nervously. "Only one way to find out." They entered the apprentice's den, glancing about. It was quite sparse; there was only one apprentice in WaterClan besides them, and he was just about ready to become a warrior. However, the nursery had been full when Pinepaw and Woodpaw left it; there would undoubtedly be more denmates to come soon. Rockpaw looked up from where he was rearranging his nest against the far corner. Pinepaw was relieved to see that his smile was warm. "Hey, Pinepaw, Woodpaw. It'll be nice to have some company now. There's moss and grass against that wall if you want to refurbish your nests." "Thanks," Woodpaw mewed. Pinepaw nodded and grabbed a large chunk of soft bedding to pad his nest with. He settled down, glanced about the den, and tucked his tail over his nose. Despite his weariness from the day's events, he found it hard to go to sleep in the empty den, without his mother's pelt against his and the soft milk-scent of the nursery. Eventually though, tiredness overcame him, and he drifted off onto the dreamy clutches of sleep. 'Chapter Two' Padding into the camp, Pinepaw gave a happy sigh. Already his muscles were beginning to fill out under his sleek chestnut pelt, and his legs felt longer and fitter then ever. Foxfire was a great mentor, and he had thrown himself to the task of becoming a warrior with all his heart and soul. "Hey Pinepaw," Firekit called from outside the nursery, her shock of fiery orange fur gleaming like a bundle of flames. She hopped over. "Back from a hunt?" "Yeah," he nodded, dropping a shrew and several mice onto the fresh-kill pile. "Do you know when your apprentice ceremony will be?" She deflated instantaneously. "Not for another moon. It's so not fair! I can fight as well as any cat." He chuckled warmly, remembering when he had been just like her... which was a week ago. Firekit and him had remained friends though, despite their change in roles. Pinepaw knew they always would be, no matter what. Then he glanced up and saw Woodpaw emerging from the medicine cat's den, a tired look on his face, and not a healthy glow either. The kind of tired you get when something is sucking you away from the inside. "I've got to go," he said, flicking his tail at Firekit. Padding over to Woodpaw, he greeted his brother, "Hey. How are you doing?" "Fine," he sighed. "Oliveleaf gave me something for my cough, but apparently I'm supposed to be eating more, and I just don't have the appetite." "Here," Pinepaw said, nosing a mouse at him. "I just went hunting." "Nah. I just want to sleep for a moon." Tail drooping in the dust, Woodpaw padded off. Pinepaw watched him go, worry gnawing at his heart. Glancing around, he spottted Pondshine watching her son with equal concern. Woodpaw has never been that strong. How will he ever survive training? We ''have ''to become warriors together. Sighing, he made his way to a grassy patch under the High Branch and began grooming his pelt. Nearby, Whispertree and Flowertail were sharing tongues and gossiping. Straining to hear part of their conversation, he heard Whispertree say, "Greenkit and Lilykit are just about ready to be apprenticed." "It's a good thing too," Flowertail agreed. "The elders are getting cantankerous without daily bedding changes." Purring, her sable-colored companion agreed, "Yes, WaterClan needs good, strong apprentices and warriors. Not like that sickly-" She broke off when she caught Pinepaw watching them, but the damage was done. His heart clenched painfully. Good and strong. Not like Woodpaw, that's what she means. Not like my brother. '' Not wanting to hear any more of their hurtful talk, Pinepaw got to his paws and headed back to his nest. Woodpaw raised his head and smiled up at him as he entered. "Hey Pinepaw. Decided to take a nap too?" "Yeah," he said, forcing a smile. Why couldn't the Clan see what a great cat Woodpaw was? He laid his head on his paws and drifted off to sleep, trying to push away his worries and fears, at least temporarily. After all, he had moons of good, long training to look forward to, and eventually, becoming a warrior. And Woodpaw would too. They were brothers. They'd make it, together. "Greenpaw! Lilypaw! Greenpaw! Lilypaw!" Pinepaw joined in with the shouts, despite Firekit's sour look; she had wanted to become an apprentice too, but she and Willowkit would have to wait almost another moon, a fact they were not happy about. Looking closer though, Pinepaw saw that Lilypaw looked less then happy. In fact, she looked like she was going to be sick. ''Maybe something's wrong. "Congrats Lilypaw, Greenpaw," he said, padding over. "Lilypaw, are you okay? You look..." "I'm fine," she replied, forcing a smile. "I just... It's nothing." "Okay, if you're sure," he said hesitantly. Just then, a call sounded from behind him. It was Foxfire and Flowertail, who happened to be Lilypaw's new mentor. "Hello you two. Want to go to the training hollow for some fight training?" asked Foxfire with a smile. Glancing towards Lilypaw, she said, "Pinepaw can teach you some of the moves. He's a great fighter." Pinepaw ducked his head and shuffled his paws at the compliment. Lilypaw's face seemed to droop even further for an instant, but then she nodded. "Okay," she sighed. "Let's go." "Hurry up," Flowertail called impatiently. "Walking slowly catches no prey." Seeing his gentle companion flinch, Pinepaw bent down and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. If she knew anything, she'd get that no one catches prey while fight-training anyway." He was rewarded by a small laugh. Lilypaw licked him on the shoulder and bounded ahead, calling over her shoulder. "Thanks Pinepaw! Race you there!" Laughing, he raced after her, easily overtaking her with his longer legs, then slowing his pace to match hers. They bounded into the training hollow together, where the two mentors were waiting for them, Foxfire with amusement, Flowertail with irritation. "Now that you've wasted some more time," the ginger-and-white she-cat said, "Let's get started. Pinepaw, attack Lilypaw." "Wait! Don't you want to teach Lilypaw some moves first?" Foxfire suggested. Flowertail's amber eyes flared with anger, but she said nothing to the deputy, just gave a curt nod and barked out an undetailed, terrible set of instructions of a few advanced moves that Pinepaw had never heard of. "Got it?" she yelled at Lilypaw. The silver apprentice nodded, dazed. "Good. Go!" Pinepaw dived towards Lilypaw, determined to take it easy on her. However, despite him going as slow on the lunge as possible, she missed her block, and toppled over backwards. "Ouch," she groaned, clambering to her paws. "Sorry," he said, helping her up. Flowertail looked fit to explode. "What was that?!" she screeched. "Act like a warrior, or don't be one!" At that, Lilypaw gasped and flinched back, her green eyes widening with shock. Pinepaw blinked at her, wondering why she suddenly looked so distraught, and what he could do to help her. Turning to glare at Flowertail, he saw that she was already walking away, tail in the air. Foxfire gave them a sympathetic glance and said, "I have to go plan the evening patrols. I'll see you guys later." "Okay," Pinepaw called after his mentor. Turning to Lilypaw, he said, "What's wrong?" She turned away, but not before he caught the shimmer of tears in her eyes. Alarm grew in his chest. "Seriously Lilypaw. Are you hurt?" "No," she said quietly. "I just don't think I'll ever make a good warrior. Ever." "Yes you will," he insisted. "You've barely been an apprentice for a few hours. You can't expect yourself to ace everything right away." "It's not that," Lilypaw said. "It's... I don't want to." He blinked. "What do you mean by that?" She shuffled her paws in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't make you carry my problems. It's just... I never wanted to be a warrior. The only reason I did was because my father, Elmtail, said it was the only way to truly serve my Clan." She shook her head. "I'd be such a disappointment if I didn't follow this path." "You could never be a disappointment," Pinepaw said softly, brushing his pelt against hers. "So what do you want to be?" "A medicine cat," she said. The words sent a jolt through him. "Really?" Lilypaw nodded miserably. "But I can't. Ever. Thanks for listening Pinepaw. At least I have friends like you." Slowly, she got up. "Let's go back to camp." One part of Pinepaw ached to tell her it was okay, that she should become a medicine cat, no matter what Elmtail said. But the other held back. Because one of the rules medicine cats had to follow was to never take mates. And now, as he watched Lilypaw's silver pelt vanish into the trees ahead, it became achingly clear to him that he had just fallen for the most beautiful cat in the Clan. And telling her to follow her dreams, making her happy, would mean letting her go. And I can't do that. 'Chapter Three' "Come on Pinepaw!" Foxfire's dark ginger pelt stood out starkly against the thicket tunnel. "Sorry!" he yelled, racing to catch up with the border patrol. A chilly tang touched his nose, bringing the promise of leaf-fall, and eventually leaf-bare. Shivering despite the warm sun, he reached his mentor and matched his trot with hers. Rushtail brought up the rear, his ebony pelt sleek and glossy. "We're going to stop by the TreeClan border first," Foxfire announced. "Then we'll swing by LightningClan. Word is that they've discovered a log crossing the river. They might use it for an invasion or something. And lately they've been up to no good, shooting us all those dirty glances at Gatherings." At her last word, Pinepaw's ears pricked. "There's a Gathering tomorrow, isn't there? Will I get to go?" Amusement sparked his mentor's eyes. "Perhaps. I'll have a word with Branchstar. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Pinepaw nodded, trying to contain his excitement. His very first Gathering! "Will Woodpaw be able to go too?" "Possibly," Foxfire said. Then she paused, scenting the air. Instantly her friendly demeanor vanished. "TreeClan patrol," she hissed, slinking forward through the trees. Rushtail followed, and Pinepaw crept after them, trying to be as soundless and stealthy. A patrol of four TreeClan warriors was standing on the opposite side of the border, eyes glowing dangerously as they sized up the WaterClan cats. Pinepaw lifted his chin, trying to look as fearless as possible. Their scent was normal for the most part, but it was underlayed by a foul, unfamiliar tang, like rotting wood and toadstools. He took a step closer to Rushtail, reassured by the familiar smell of WaterClan. A TreeClan warrior whom Foxfire later identified as Sootclaw spoke up first. "Greetings," he said coldly. "Sootclaw," Foxfire nodded, flicking her tail as a signal for Pinepaw and Rushtail to start marking the border. The dark gray warrior puffed out his chest, instead of dipping his head respectfully. "It may interest you to know that I am now deputy of TreeClan." She twitched her ears in surprise. "I take it something has befallen either Leafstar or Ferretwing then?" "Ferretwing was killed by a badger. He died a hero's death," said another TreeClan she-cat. Though her voice was fierce, sadness glinted in her hazel eyes. "No one doubts it, Hazelcream," Sootclaw reassured Ferretwing's mate. Pinepaw studied the dark gray tom intently, trying to decide if he looked any different from the other cats now that he was deputy. Perhaps it was just the authority in his gaze. "Well, I wish you the best," Foxfire said, once Rushtail had nodded to say he was done. Hazelcream said shortly, "Your wishes are not exactly our command." Rushtail sniffed loudly, and the WaterClan patrol turned to head back. "Sheesh," Pinepaw said. "Are all TreeClan cats that bad?" "Trust me, LightningClan's worse," Foxfire smirked, waving her white-tipped tail in the air. "TreeClan are mouse-brains, but Vinestar and her Clan think they rule the world." "They don't know how wrong they are," Rushtail put in. Chortling, Pinepaw nodded and glanced about eagerly as they made their way to the river. He had been there before, but somehow being on a border patrol made everything more exciting. Luckily, there were no signs of a LightningClan patrol on the other side of the river, and they did their work quickly before turning to get back. That was when Pinepaw picked up the scent. Puzzlement flowed through him as he paused and sniffed the air. It was foul and unfamiliar, but not like that of LightningClan and TreeClan. This wasn't like any cat he had ever smelled. "What is that?" he asked. Foxfire paused, her ears pricking as she smelled it too. She exchanged glances with Rushtail. "It's a fox," she said. "And its scent is fresh." "What should we do?" Pinepaw asked, trying not to appear nervous. "Tell Branchstar," Foxfire said grimly. "With so many kits in camp, this could be a real and deadly threat. We need to get rid of it." "I agree," said Rushtail. "Let's get back to camp." "Pinepaw!" Glancing up, Pinepaw saw a bundle of orange fire shooting towards him. "Hey Firekit," he purred. The she-kit ignored his greeting, all business. "Is it true that you scented a fox? Will it eat us?" Her fur puffed up like a miniature porcupine. "I'll defend the nursery, you know. No one will get past me!" He grinned at his friend. "Oh yeah? Well, I don't think we have to worry about it just yet, but Foxfire thinks we have to send out a patrol to fight it." Firekit's dark gold eyes widened. "Can you get me on that patrol? I have to be there." "Uh... I'm not so sure-" Luckily, he was saved by Willowkit, who came racing out of the nursery after his sister. "Firekit! Mother wants you inside for a bath!" "But I don't want one! I want to talk to Pinepaw!" He twitched his tail impatiently. "Too bad! You'll get in trouble if you don't come." Crossly, Firekit followed Willowkit back towards the den, muttering words that would have made full-grown warriors cry under her breath. Eyes wide, Pinepaw stared after her. "That's one fiesty cat." There was a hint of admiration in the voice he heard. Turning, he saw Woodpaw standing there, his eyes shining with a brief light. A sudden thought struck Pinepaw oddly. Did Woodpaw like Firekit? Before he could ask his brother, Woodpaw continued, "I heard about the fox. Did you see it? Were you scared?" "A little, and I didn't even see it," Pinepaw admitted. "It wasn't very warrior-like of me, but I couldn't help it." The brown tom barked a short laugh. "I don't blame you. From what I've heard, those things are vicious. I wouldn't want to fight one of them." His ears flattened in shame. "That's not to say I wouldn't. I mean, I'd do anything for the Clan, and-" "I get it," Pinepaw reassured him. "Not being suicidal doesn't mean you're not loyal." Woodpaw let out a little breath of relief. "I'm glad you think so," he said quietly, staring at his paws. "I don't think anyone else does." Pinepaw opened his mouth, then closed it. What could he say? It was true that the other cats sometimes gossiped about Woodpaw and his sickliness. But that couldn't mean anything, other then the fact that they were idiots. Could it? Leaning forward, he licked his brother's cheek. "They don't know anything, then. You'll be an amazing warrior. We both will." Silence. Then, "I hope so, for you and Pondshine's sakes. I don't want to disgrace you, or let you down." Feeling his heart break for his brother, Pinepaw said fiercely, "Don't ever say that Woodpaw. We love you, and we'd love if you had the head of a chicken and the feet of a bear." Laughing, Woodpaw said, "Well, I guess it doesn't get any better then that. Although you already have those traits so-" "Oh no you didn't!" Tackling him, Pinepaw wrestled him to the ground. They rolled around, swiping playfully at each other, until suddenly Woodpaw stopped, hunching over, his shoulders shaking spastically. Fear crept into Pinepaw's veins. "Woodpaw? Are you okay? A greenish tinge had appeared under Woodpaw's face. He couldn't get enough breath through his coughing to respond, and he was staggering helplessly about. Panic set in. "Oliveleaf! Pondshine! Help!" Raising his eyes towards the sky, Pinepaw observed the thunderclouds that had rolled in. They were suitable, he thought with grimness. If Woodpaw was in danger, the sun might as well quit shining. "Are you okay?" a gentle voice asked from behind him. He turned to see Lilypaw, her green eyes filled with sympathy. Hunching his shoulders against the wind, which was beginning to pick up, sending a few raindrops into his pelt, he nodded. "I guess." She gestured with her tail at Oliveleaf's den. "I wish I could do something to help." Forgetting what Lilypaw's becoming a medicine cat would mean, he mewed, "You can. Why don't you go inside and see how Woodpaw is? Perhaps Oliveleaf will let you stay, and you can learn a bit too." Her face lit up, like the sun rising over the horizon. Pinepaw's heart thudded inside his chest as he observed her natural, effortless beauty as she got up, touched her nose to his cheek, and exclaimed, "Genuis! I'll keep you posted, okay?" "Okay," he stuttered. She entered the medicine cat's den, her sweet scent blowing back to him. For a moment, he was on cloud nine, but reality quickly encumbered him again. Knowing it was no use to stand about waiting for miracles to happen, Pinepaw headed back towards the apprentices' den. As he flopped down into his nest, Rockpaw raised an understanding gaze towards him. "Are you okay?" "It doesn't matter if I'm okay," he said sharply, then instantly regretted it. "Sorry. It's just-" "I get it. You're worried," the older tom mewed. "No worries." "Thanks," Pinepaw mumbled, laying his head on his paws. Outside the den, the rain kept falling. It looked like tears to Pinepaw. 'Chapter Four' Cheery calls rang through the crisp air as the Clan settled in for a pleasant evening feast. Rockfur's warrior ceremony was certainly cause to celebrate; WaterClan was in need of good, strong warriors. The warrior ceremony had been followed up with a surprise event: Firepaw and Willowpaw had been apprenticed. Now, Pinepaw's ginger friend was sprawled beside him with a content look in her honey-gold eyes. "I'm an apprentice, Pinepaw! Finally!" she exclaimed with excitement. From nearby, Lilypaw gave her a sweet smile. For a second, Firepaw's incessant chatter dulled to Pinepaw's ears; he could only focus on Lilypaw, and the trace of bittersweet sadness that hung about her face. ''It's killing her, becoming warrior. She wasn't made for this. I need to say something... and risk losing her. For her own good. '' Before he could change his mind, Pinepaw got to his paws abruptly, cutting off Firepaw in the middle of her sentence. The she-cat narrowed her eyes, but when she saw that he was gazing at Lilypaw, she smiled and began talking to Willowpaw. Though Pinepaw had never told Firepaw he liked Lilypaw - he was too bashful - she seemed to understand it with that sixth sense all she-cats possessed(Pinepaw hoped Lilypaw didn't possess that sixth sense about him, or he'd be dead). "Lilypaw? Can I talk to you?" he asked. She looked up, her green eyes lighting up with the brightness of the sun. "Sure, Pinepaw." She got up and followed him out of the thicket tunnel. Category:Songflight's Journey Category:Special Editions Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics